


Attractive To Gay Guys

by sperrywink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Pre-Slash, change in perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees Stiles in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive To Gay Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill [this wish](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/7119.html?thread=1641679#t1641679) over on LJ's Insmallpackages community:
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles/Danny ficlet: Stiles isn't so awkward anymore, Danny notices._

Danny was nursing his coffee, slouched in an armchair in the back of the coffee shop, wondering why he had such horrible taste in men. Here he was trying to get over another break-up and another bruised heart, with little to show for the relationship besides a braided friendship bracelet. He looked at the woven blue and green threads wrapped around his wrist, and sighed. He started wiggling it off his wrist. It meant nothing now. He finished taking it off, and dropped it onto the little table next to his armchair.

The little bell over the coffee shop door chimed merrily, and he looked up, disgruntled. At first all he saw was the huge, teased, flaming red hair. He blinked, and Ginger Snap came into focus, one of the drag queens that frequented Jungle. He had never gotten to know them, but they never failed to give him an approving once-over at the club, which always made him feel desirable and well put-together. 

Still, Danny wasn’t in the mood for a pep talk, or gossip about the Jungle, so he scrunched down further in his seat, hoping to go unnoticed. Ginger Snap strode elegantly towards the counter with a thin, lithe guy following in her wake. The guy was wearing a tight Henley, with jeans that were just the right amount of tight to show a small, pert ass. The guy wasn’t Danny’s normal type, he tended to go for muscles and brawn, but he was moving smoothly in Ginger Snaps wake, anticipating her actions with the coffee exchange, and her sweep towards the sugar counter, and they moved like a dance that kept Danny’s attention. 

It wasn’t until the guy was pulling out Ginger Snap’s chair with a flourish at a small table in the middle of the coffee shop, that Danny realized the guy was Stiles. He stilled in surprise, wondering why Stiles was hanging out with Ginger Snap, and seemed so comfortable with her, but then he remembered that crazy night at Jungle where everybody was paralyzed. Scott and Stiles had been there that evening, and it was obvious that a friendship had developed.

They hadn’t noticed Danny hiding in the corner, they were too busy chatting up a storm, Stiles with his normal waving hands, and quick movements. Without the usual, large flannel shirt flapping around his arms, Stiles’ movements actually looked graceful. It was a revelation, and Danny caught himself giving Stiles a once-over again, this time with the knowledge that it was actually Stiles, and not some stranger.

Stiles looked remarkably good. Danny was so used to thinking of Stiles as a goofball, it was a revelation to see that Stiles was growing into his limbs and his energy. Danny watched as Stiles large hands created patterns in the air, and as he laughed at something Ginger Snap said, blushing slightly.

Blinking, Danny shook his head a little to try and erase his sudden infatuation. It was too weird to contemplate, really. Him and Stiles? They had nothing in common, and Stiles was such a conniving dork. Danny glanced back over at the little table, and saw Stiles playfully lick his stirrer while winking at Ginger Snap, and for the both of them to break into giggles. It was adorable.

Danny’s heart stuttered in his chest, and if it wouldn’t attract attention, he would totally facepalm. He didn’t need an unrequited crush again. They never panned out for him.

Deciding he couldn’t take it anymore, and noticing that his coffee was cold, Danny decided to bite the bullet. He stood up, deposited his cup in the nearest trash can, he walked towards the door, knowing it would take him right by Stiles and Ginger Snap. With a fake smile ready for when they noticed him, Danny stopped by their table to say a hopefully quick hello.

Ginger Snap turned a beatific smile his way, as benevolent as a queen, while Stiles startled violently, almost knocking over their drinks. There was the dorky Stiles Danny knew and, well, tolerated. Stiles exclaimed much too loudly for the small shop, “Danny! What are you doing here?”

Raising an eyebrow, Danny looked pointedly at the coffee counter. Stiles blushed deeply, and slumped in his chair, and Ginger Snap seemed amused. Taking pity, Danny said, “Just enjoying a coffee. I’m on my way out, and wanted to say hello.”

Ginger Snap said, “Thank you, darling.”

Danny nodded at both of them, and with a parting smile, he left. As he walked towards home, he wondered at the change in Stiles and what it meant. When he hadn’t known Danny was there, he was all smooth grace, but the second he saw Danny, the awkwardness was back. Danny didn’t consider himself an intimidating guy, and he couldn’t believe Stiles thought of him that way. Stiles had always stood up to Jackson, even knowing that locker slams and harshly-worded slights would be the result. Plus he had always felt free enough to pester Danny with weird questions. Still it didn’t explain Stiles’ change in demeanor. It was a perplexing problem, and Danny found it took his mind off his failed relationship to such a degree that he wondered why his family was being so courteous towards him during dinner.

Once he realized he was obsessing over Stiles of all people, he did facepalm in the privacy of his own room. But still, there was something intriguing there, and he couldn’t let it go. If Jackson was here he would be having kittens, and Danny almost emailed him, just to enjoy his horror. Nothing was as funny as getting Jackson’s goat.

But he didn’t because he was afraid he was actually serious in his new regard for Stiles. Which scared him enough that he turned over and groaned into his pillow. He promised himself he wouldn’t start anything himself, but if Stiles asked _again_ if he was attractive to gay guys, Danny just might answer truthfully.


End file.
